


Fifteen Pineapples please

by Moanwoo



Category: Boyfriend (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moanwoo/pseuds/Moanwoo
Summary: Shim Hyunseong is a very kind and patient guy, which might be the reason why he hasn't found his soulmate yet. That and the fact that the first thing his soulmate will say to him is 'FIFTEEN PINEAPPLES PLEASE" makes his life very difficult.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pearl Unicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Pearl+Unicorn).



> It is said that everyone is born with the first words their soulmate says to them, written on their body. Some people have sentences like 'Hello' or 'excuse me', which, obviously, is a pain when you are looking for your one and only. It is then, as you could imagine, the dream of all to have a unique sentence to recognize your one true love by. 
> 
> But there is one young man in Seoul, who is less than thrilled, with the sentence written on the back of his hand. 

 

* * *

 

He was sitting in the back of the cab as the rain poured down outside. Fingers rapidly shot over the touchscreen as he texted his friend who was waiting in the café and Hyunseong was still stuck in traffic. “Ah! I am so sorry sir, there was an accident, everything is held up!” The taxi driver tells him, dark eyes meeting the eyes of the younger man in the backview-mirror. Gentle-spirited as he was, Hyunseong just smiled. He did not raise his voice, cuss or get out of the cab in frustration, instead he just waited.

As always, really.

The young man was not one to chase things, hurry things or make people go faster when it wasn’t needed. No, instead Hyunseong was a very patient young man. Always smiling, always polite and always kind to those around him. If he wasn’t a part-time model, he wouldn’t be very vain either, but he somehow had ended up at the same modelling agency as Jeongmin (a child hood friend, currently waiting for him in a café) and had to watch his weight. That same Jeongmin was now texting him back how he was bored and that the girls were flirting with him and that he still had not find a proper boyfriend nor had he found anyone that had said ‘hello’ to him that _could_ be his soulmate.

Jeongmin was, as they called it, a soulhunter. Which sounded a lot darker than it actually was. People that were obsessed with finding their soulmate were called soulhunters (which was the kindest term on the street really, there were far more derogatory terms around). They were always on the look-out for that one person that said the right word. The younger man had the common greeting ‘Hello’ tattooed on his hand, which had to be the worst possible word to have because you said that to literally everyone. Ever.

Well, second worst really. If you asked Hyunseong he would tell you that ‘Fifteen pineapples, please’ was the worst thing one could have tattooed on their hand. Because he had that, and it had been the curse of his existence. He even wore a rag around his hand to _hide_ the ridiculous phrase because he was pretty sure that the universe had played a cruel trick on him. He did not have a soulmate and _God_ or whoever in charge had just put some random words there. The cab had started moving again and as the young man put his phone away and paid the cab driver he got out into the rain. Running towards the small café with his arms over his head but still arriving in the tiny establishment soaked to the bone. He passed someone on his way out, bumping into the taller and rather skinny male and apologizing. No answer.

 _Rude_.

Jeongmin was as insufferable as Hyungseong had feared as he talked long and _loud_ about his travels of the day. How he had tried to find his soulmate at the mall, then at the bus stop and how he had a near-heart attack when he met the sister of Minwoo and she had said ‘hello’ to him. “But my tatt is still grey, so we’re good.” He informed Hyunseong while staring at the wet man from behind his cup of coffee. “Then there was this handsome guy in the café just before you left and I really hoped it would have been _him_ but he greeted me with _good evening_.” Jeongmin hissed insulted. “ _Good evening_ who says that even?” Hyunseong thought that a lot of people said that but decided to not bring that up as he hummed and nodded, warming his hands on the cup of tea he had ordered earlier. “He then _rushes_ out of the café”

“Did you insult him?” Hyunseong smoothly asks then, knowing his friend longer than today and _knowing_ how upset Jeongmin could get after every failed soulhunt.

“Maybe.” Jeongmin replied.

“Did you scare the poor boy?” Hyunseong asked, fearing the answer.

“Probably, but who get’s scared when someone cusses them out? I mean really, if he had any balls he would have reacted to me.”

Adding some more sugar to his tea, Hyunseong hummed in response “Is that why I was nearly pushed aside by someone, because you _scared_ them? Really Jeongmin, you can’t start screaming at every boy you find attractive just because they aren’t your soulmate…” Hyunseong thought that Jeongmin should stop looking and start living, the right man would come along eventually. Still… “You seem more upset than usual.”

“He was really, _really_ cute.”  
 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Autumn changed into winter and Hyunseong changed from sweaters to thick coats and double sweaters. All bundled up the man walked through Seoul after a shoot. The crunching of the snow under his feet warmed his heart, he loved the season even if it was hard to stay warm. Some children were making snow men in the streets and Hyunseong stopped to watch, hands buried deeply in the pocket of his coat, nose reddened slightly and his eyes on the creation the children were making. Another young man was watching as well, as huddled up in thick layers of clothing as Hyunseong was and eventually looking up to meet Hyunseong’s eyes. He felt warm on the inside all of a sudden and heat rushed to his cheeks as he held eye-contact with the taller male. The stranger stepped closer, a strong jawline, and a pluck of dark hair coming out from under the dark beanie. Dark eyes on his own as the stranger smiled and then his eyes flickered down, only to find Hyunseong’s eyes again, disappointed.

Confused Hyunseong tilted his head and opened his mouth to ask what was wrong when the stranger suddenly bolted off. Slipping over the snow as he literally _fled_ away. Leaving Hyunseong dumbfounded on the pavement. Did he smell? Did he suddenly grow an extra set of eyes? At least the children seemed as confused as he was.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The next time he saw him, it was three weeks later. Jeongmin and Hyunseong were now joined by Minwoo and Donghyun in the little café, enjoying waffles and coffee (and tea when you were named Hyunseong) as they were discussing their week. Jeongmin was glaring every now and then at the youngest and eldest of their little group of friends since they had _found_ each other. The tattoos on their hands had darkened, which was a sign they were linked. “It was too easy” Jeongmin had said over and over again “You literally _moved into the house next to your soulmate_ ” He accused Donghyun every time he saw him, and Donghyun reacted always the same: shrugging and smugly kissing Minwoo’s hand. “ _Hey, I’m your neighbor!”_ was on Minwoo’s hand, and on Donghyun’s it said “ _No way, look at my hand_.” Which was the most corny but also very convenient tattoo the couple wore in pride.

Hyunseong zoned out as they were bickering when the boy walked in again. He inhaled sharply, making everyone pause. The stranger was even more handsome today. His black hair fell half over one eye as he tried to tuck it behind his ear and grinned at the cashier, ordering something but being too far away to actually be heard by the group. “Is that _him_?” Minwoo asked.  
  
“He’s cute.” Donghyun concluded.  
  
“It’s the good evening asshole.” Jeongmin hissed.

Hyunseong _wanted_ to say hello, he really did, but the last time they met and the boy had ran away like he had been scared… He bit his lower lip, unsure, trying to gather the courage to go over and-

MInwoo had gotten up and was currently _skipping_ towards his mystery man.  He spoke to the mystery man and then the mystery man came over to the table. Hyunseong felt his heart beat faster as he got up. The mystery man smiled, a wide smile that lit up his whole face (and the room) as he opened his mouth to speak, but didn’t, again he looked down and frowned. Hyunseong looked down as well, he saw nothing odd. His pants were there, he didn’t forget to put them on this morning (good job, Hyunseong), he was wearing a casual black sweater and his hands were normal as well. Two rings on the left hand and one on the right and the bandages over his palm to hide the ridiculous phrase.

He looked up and opened his mouth to ask what was going on when the stranger _put his hands on Hyunseongs mouth_ and actually stopped him from talking. Then he suddenly pulled them away again, leaving his cup of coffee _and_ Hyunseong flabbergasted in the café. By the time the door closed behind the stranger, Hyunseong still stood there, blinking. “Well, that was odd.” Jeongmin unhelpfully added.

Things were good for Hyunseong, he had an offer to sing background vocals for an upcoming idol. He had done five shoots in the past two weeks and the winter was gone, fleeing for the new leaves of spring.

He felt _good_ , really _good_ and there was nothing to bring him down. So it was no surprise that he hugged Jeongmin when they met up, again in the café, for coffee (tea for Hyunseong, again) and he told Jeongmin about his singing gig with a big grin on his face. The other was about to reply when he looked up and his expression became toxic before it became oddly intrigued. That could only mean trouble so Hyunseong turned around.

“Holy shit, there are two of him.” Jeongmin whispered in awe.

 _Holy shit, there are two of him_. Hyunseong thought as he saw _mystery boy_ and _Mystery boy 2_ come in, laughing as they stood by the counter. This time there was no Minwoo around but Jeongmin took it upon himself to get up and walk over, under very muffled protest of Hyunseong of course.

“Hey, asshole, you keep running away like a fool every time you see my friend, what’s up with that?” The whole café could ‘enjoy’ Jeongmin’s starting tirade as he pointed at _Mystery boy 1_. However _Mystery Boy 2_ came in between. “Hello?” He said “You don’t talk to my brother like that.”

“I damn well decide myself what I do and don’t do.” Jeongmin spat back at the second mystery boy. Who became very pale and then cussed under his breath (Hyunseong, by the way, was still sitting at the table, watching it all play out and wishing he could hide behind his tea cup).

“You have got to be kidding me…” Mystery boy 2 whispered as he stared at Jeongmin, who was equally pale as he stared at the other boy, challenging him to do… _something_.

“What? You want to fight? You might be taller than me but I can ki-“

“Look at your fucking hand dumb ass.”

Jeongmin did and he choked on air, somehow he managed to actually _choke_ on air and nearly die on the spot two seconds after finding his soulmate. A _Soulmate_ who looked very angry and rolled his eyes as Jeongmin grabbed his hand and studied the words  ‘ _I damn well decide myself what I do and don’t do’.’_

Hyunseong thought Jeongmin might cry. He had gotten up and patted his friends’ shoulder, who was currently hanging around the neck of _Mystery Boy 2_. He looked up at the other again, or wanted to, but was unable to. The other fled. _Again_.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

So, the mystery boy 2 was named Youngmin and he and Jeongmin were dating now. Jeongmin _had_ cried the night after he met his soulmate. He had cried _all night_ against Hyunseong’s shoulder while Youngmin was forced to stay with them because Jeongmin refused to let him go. He also demanded Hyunseong to stay because he needed ‘emotional support’. Youngmin’s brother was named Kwangmin and Hyunseong had tried to ask why the other man kept fleeing but Youngmin was determined to _not_ say anything.

Things did go better after a week or two and Youngmin stopped glaring every time Jeongmin was near, now he actually seemed to enjoy the company of Jeongmin. Jeongmin, in turn, was a lot less insufferable now that he had found his one and only. Hyunseong was incredibly happy, of course, but he also felt envious of the two. He was now the _only_ one that had not found his soulmate of their little cackle of friends. Maybe he would, indeed, die alone in a ditch with his tattoo forever grey. He snorted unamused as he sat alone, drinking tea, in the café. Jeongmin and Youngmin had just left for their ‘date’. Hyunseong didn’t think doing groceries was a date but Jeongmin had a bucketlist of things to do with his soulmate so Youngmin had to suffer through it.

He sighed, stirring the long disappeared sugar in the cup when the bell of the door rang, he did not look up, too involved in the way the water swirled in the glass cup. Suddenly, his mouth was covered with a hand and he looked up with large eyes, only to see Kwangmin. Kwangmin who looked rather angry as he tugged on Hyunseong’s hand, sat on his lap, tugging on the bandage, making Hyunseong question what the hell was going on and muffling protests (but Kwangmin was surprisingly strong for being so skinny).

Kwangmin finally tugged hard enough to get Hyunseong’s hand up (Kwangmin’s other hand still firmly keeping Hyunseong silent) and actually _bit_ the bandage that the man always wore on his right hand. _What the fuck?_

“FIFTEEN PINEAPPLES PLEASE!!” Kwangmin almost screamed at Hyunseong the moment he had a clear view on the other’s tattoo. Hyunseong stared at the other dumbfounded before he whispered

“All this time, it was you?”

And, slowly, the ink on their hands darkened as Kwangmin pressed his lips against Hyunseong’s.  They nearly fell off the chair (remember, Kwangmin had taken a seat on _top_ of Hyunseong’s lap) while kissing, but as their lips moved, everything else disappeared. Kwangmin was everything Hyunseong had ever wanted. Soft, strong, a little weird even in the way he kissed and grinned in the kiss and he smelled like apple pie and tea.

When they finally broke apart, Hyunseong eyed the other questioning and Kwangmin replied the unspoken question.

“I didn’t want to risk it. I did not want to say something that wouldn’t make me your soulmate.”

**Author's Note:**

> "Imagine the soulmate AU where the first words your soulmate will say to you is tattooed on your wrist, but Person A’s tattoo is something completely ridiculous or nonsensical. " 
> 
> from http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/
> 
> No spellcheck because guys it is 2 AM and I got carried away. I don't write fics anymore usually darn it (no it was fun). 
> 
> For Pearl :)


End file.
